User blog:Riolu-San/Riolu-San's FE Fates Out Side of Combat Stories, Episode 1: Rhajat the Stalker
PLEASE NOTE!!! THIS IS A PARADY AND THEY VEIWS OF THIS USER AND HOW HE SEES THINGS, NOAH IS NOT CORRIN, BUT HIS OWN CHARACTER. AND NON OF THIS IS FOR FE FATES CANON. THANK YOU! Noah walks into a hallway where Kaze is walking by as well. Noah: Kaze? Kaze: Yes milord? Noah: Could you please scout the area? Kaze: Yes, but may I ask why? Noah: I feel like I am being followed, I have heard footsteps following me. And I hear giggling when ever I go to the spa house. Kaze: Sounds serious. I'll be right on it! Kaze leaves the room as a shadowy figure looks at the Hoshidan prince from afar. ???: Fufufu, all alone... Just me and you... Noah: (Damn it, someone is around here. I really hope whoever is here, does not have any bad intentions. What am I thinking?! If someone is stalking me of course their intentions are bad!) Mozu: OH, LORD NOAH!!! Noah: Wha-... Mozu?! What are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation with Hayato! Mozu: I decided to stay because one of us needs to keep an eye on Rhajat, since, you know what trouble she causes for the poor villagers. Noah: But why d you look so worr- I mean more worried than usual? Mozu: Rhajat dissapeared again! And all of us at the Hall of Emblem know what happened last time she dissapeared. Noah: Those poor maidens... and criminal... For now lets hope she didn't destroy or hex anything... ???: (Dammit Mother, I thought you left for the beach with Father...) As Mozu and Noah go outside of the hall, a young man with blie stylish hair walks up to Noah. Young Man: FATHER! FATHER! Noah: SHIGURE! WHAT'S WRONG! Shigure: It's about Kana and Mother! They dissapeared! Noah: WHAT?!?! Tell me what happened! Shigure: I was practicing my song with Mother, and Kana came to watch like usual, and some dark energy swallowed them up and I heard laughter! Noah: No one harms your sister and mother and lives to tell the tale! Mozu: Milord, I think I may have known what happened, and I know who will reverse this... WON'T YOU RHAJAT!!! Rhajat: !!! Noah: Well that is some good news. Mozu: Rhajat, do you have anything to say to Lord Noah? Rhajat dissapears once again as the black magic that once swallowed up Azura and Kana appears once again as the two burst out of it. Kana: BIG BROTHER! PAPA! Noah: KANA!!! Azura: So I did not have to use my song today... Noah: I'm hoping you won't have to use it ever again... Kaze reappears and sees everyone laughing. Noah: Kaze glad you could come back, we just found out who was my stalker. Kaze: I understand. But I did find out about an enemy camp dangerously close to us. Noah: We'll be ready, rally the rest of the group. We'll take on anything in our way. Category:Blog posts